


Aucune discrétion

by MissCactus



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que Ahkmenrah était tout sauf discret et qu'en un seul regard tout était tellement évident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aucune discrétion

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOOOOOSH ! J'aime tellement ce couple ! C'est fou de voir qu'en quelques jours seulement je m'y suis autant attachée ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir eu une petite idée sur ce film et j'espère en avoir d'autres très bientôt 8) En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que je reviendrai avec des traductions, je suis obligée d'en faire là ! Aaaah, j'avais tellement de choses à dire et au final je ne sais même plus quoi écrire :') Tant pis, je vous laisse là et j'espère que ça vous plaira o/
> 
> Je suppose que ça se passe entre le premier et le deuxième film. Ou alors juste après le deuxième. En tout cas ni les événements ni les personnages du troisième sont pris en compte, et Nick a aux alentours de onze ou douze ans.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

"Nicky ! On fait un tour ?"

Nick se retourna à l'entente de son surnom et s'empressa de descendre - très prudemment - du tyrannosaure sur lequel il était depuis qu'il était arrivé pour rejoindre son père en courant. Larry passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils en lui souriant avant de continuer sa ronde dans le musée. Ils venaient à peine de commencer qu'ils se firent interpeller par une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

"Gardien de Brooklyn !"

Larry se retourna, de même que Nick qui sourit en reconnaissant Ahkmenrah.

"Avez-vous passez une agréable journée ?" Demanda poliment le pharaon. Le gardien haussa simplement des épaules signifiant que tout était habituel, tandis que le jeune garçon accourut vers lui pour lui raconter la sienne en détails.

Ahkmenrah était étonnamment à l'aise avec les enfants et Nick l'adorait. C'était trop "cool" de connaître une personne qui avait été réellement vivant quelques milliers d'années plus tôt.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, Larry en tête et les deux autres légèrement derrière lui, discutant de la journée de Nick. Ils dépassèrent l'Afrique, où Larry vérifia une nouvelle fois que tout était fermé en évitant habilement de se faire voler ses clés par Dexter, en profitèrent pour débarrasser les hommes de Néandertal de tout ce qui pourrait faire une étincelle et finirent par arriver devant la statut de l'île de Pâques.

"Gum-Gum." Réclama-t-il brusquement et Larry sursauta violemment.

"Wow !" S'exclama-t-il. "J'ai failli t'oublier ! Faut vraiment qu'on te change de place toi "

La gardien posa son sac à terre et se pencha pour chercher son énorme morceau rose pour la statut, au même moment où Nick se plaignait d'une de ses camarades de classe.

"Et après ça Madison a commencé à dire devant toute la classe que j'avais-" Le garçon se stoppa d'un coup lorsqu'il vit que le pharaon, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres, ne semblait plus l'écouter et regardait fixement devant lui. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il fixait et atterrit avec horreur sur le postérieur de son père, toujours baissé à fouiller dans son sac.

"Ahkmenrah !" Il ne cria pas mais son exclamation étranglée et surtout indignée fut bien entendue par le pharaon qui se retourna pour poser ses yeux sur lui. Il cligna lentement des yeux avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand." Lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Larry se releva et repassa son sac sur son épaule droite avant de repartir pour finir sa tournée. De son côté, Nick était pétrifié de sa découverte et ne put que regarder Ahkmenrah rattraper son père en deux grandes enjambées pour poser "amicalement" sa main dans son dos, un peu trop bas au goût de Nick, et fit mine de se rapprocher de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille en pointant vaguement l'endroit des miniatures.

A ce rapprochement, le garçon se remit à bouger et leur courut après, bien décidé à protéger son père adoré du pharaon.


End file.
